


Just here.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed heart, Curses, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Introspection, Pain, Regret, Sadness, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x08] : “His daughter is just there, so close from him. But he can't hold her in his arms.” Centered on Hook after he found his daughter. Drabble.





	Just here.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Juste là.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821850) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



That could have been wonderful.

 

It should have, in fact.

 

It was, for a time.

 

It just made the pain that took him then being stronger.

 

But it doesn't matter.

 

He regrets nothing.

 

He saw her, he took her in his arms, and for an instant, just for some seconds, _he took his daughter in his arms_. 

 

B ut despite it, despite the joy, the relief he felt, this is not enough. 

 

It will never be enough for him.

 

His daughter is just there, so close from him. But he _can't_ hold her in his arms.

 

He can't touch her, embrace her.

 

Again, he curses the witch and her tricks, and if his daughter wasn't that important for him, he would also swear he would get revenge.

 

He screams, and Alice runs, flees far from him, and the only thing he can think of now, even without thinking about the pain, is that _he can't loose her again_.

 

Not another time, not again, they can't do that to him.

 

A nd that's something Henry and Cinderella really understand, as they go after Alice without even knowing if they can come back.

 

H e doesn't care about his pain, about what fate is doing to him, oh no.

 

Hook, at this time, just cares about her, his daughter, and he hopes, not to see her again (he doesn't hope since a long time, and even his encounter with his double, Henry and Regina wasn't enough to make him hope again), but only to know, just _know that she is fine_.

 

H e is loosing her, again, as before, and it hurts, almost as much as the spell itself. 

 

He would have wanted to be able to believe, believe that maybe, Alice was right to hope, to think that maybe they could be cured.

 

But it's not the case, it won't be.

 

They are cursed, and it's forever and they can do nothing against that.

 

They are lost forever, they lost themselves, and they won't be together again.

 

And Killian can accept it.

 

As long as his daughter is okay, nothing else matters.

 

Not even his own pain, or his despair because of the idea that nothing will change.

 

(Even if there is still the weak hope that, maybe, everything is not lost.)

 

 


End file.
